The present disclosure relates generally to a supply mesh and more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a supply mesh platform. A supply chain can include a linear flow of goods, services, or data from a starting point to an eventual end point. However, each actor in the supply chain usually has only limited visibility of the supply chain. In many cases, an actor only knows from whom the actor receives the goods, services, or data and to whom the actor sends goods, services, or data. An actor may use an online marketplace to view the availability of goods, services, or data from other actors. However, the online marketplace may use centralized data and process execution. What is needed then is a supply mesh platform that include decentralized, distributed data storage and process execution and a bidirectional flow of data.